A Yandere's Endearment
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Ragna and Nu spend the day after Christmas together. One Shot Fanfiction. Note: A Sequel to A Yandere's Affection.


Hello, Potato Chips, Cherry Sodas and welcome to another Blazblue Resoleon Fanfiction.

This is the sequel to _A Yandere's Affection_.

I seriously can't tell if I made a fluff Fanfiction or not. Either way, it wasn't my intention to.

So anyway, more Ragna and Nu for you. Enjoy.

* * *

**Ragna X Nu 13 Short Story: A Yandere's Endearment**

It's the day after Christmas. In Ragna's kitchen, he was preparing breakfast for himself and his guest who was none other Nu-13. It was true that they once harbored past animosity for each other but the fact of the matter is that it WAS the truth. Ragna was wearing the necklace/pendant replica of Nu-13 that Nu herself gave Ragna. Ragna was humming happily to himself as he was preparing breakfast. He woke up first but upon his discretion, didn't wake up Nu. Ragna was still thinking about what happened the previous night. He never expected Nu, of all people to be the one to present him his first given Christmas gift since his childhood.

* * *

_Nu was snuggled up against Ragna while they were lying on Ragna's bed. _

"_Damn it, Nu. Are you crying again?" _

"_You can't blame Nu for being so happy! WAAAH!" _

"_Geez...I'm glad you are but you got to run out of waterworks sometime..." _

"_Please, Ragna! Just a few more hugs, huh? Pleeeeeeaaasseeeee!" _

_Nu snuggled up even further against Ragna. _

"_St-Stop! I'm going to fall! AAH!" _

_Ragna falls to the floor. Nu gasps. _

"_Nu's so sorry, Ragna!" _

_Nu reaches out with her hand and Ragna looks at it for a time and grabs her hand. However, Ragna drags Nu down to the floor. Nu's shrieks as she fell shortly turned into pits of laughter because Ragna was tickling her. _

_Ragna was aggressively tickling Nu's sides. "So you like hugs, huh? How do you like being tickled, instead?" _

_Nu was squirming around while Ranga was tickling her. "Ha, ha, ha! Nu's v-very t-tick-ha-lish there! Ha, ha, ha! St-stop it, Ragna! Ha, ha, ha! P-Please!" _

"_Again but with more embellishment!" Ragna demanded while still tickling aggressively. _

"_P-Pretty...please...ha, ha, ha...w-with...a...cherry on top! Ha, ha, ha!" _

_Ragna stopped tickling Nu. Nu started to breathe heavily to catch her breath. _

"_Nu...thought...she was going to die..." _

"_Come on...it's getting late...we should just go to sleep..." _

_Ragna picks up Nu and places her gently on her side of the bed. Ragna tucked himself on his side of the bed._

* * *

"Good morning, Ragna!" Nu's voice said.

Ragna turned toward Nu who was smiling avidly at him. He smiled back sweetly and turned to his breakfast he was preparing.

"Good morning, Nu..."

Nu holds her nose. "Blah! What's that smell?"

Ragna turns to Nu with an expression that's supposed to mean "Really?". "You're saying that my cooking smells bad?"

Nu drops the gesture and giggled. "Nu meant it in a good way, silly!"

Nu walks to the stove and looked at what Ragna was cooking. It appeared to be pancakes. She squeals slightly which freaked Ragna out a little.

"Yay! Nu absolutely loves Pancakes! Especially with molasses! Oh! Do you have molasses? Do you? It's okay if you don't have some! Nu would enjoy it all the same because it was made by you, Ragna! Oh yeah also-"

Ragna slapped his spatula on the table to tell Nu to be quiet. She hushes immediately. Ragna takes a glance at Nu and then looks at what he was cooking again. He smiled at what he was cooking and Nu looked along curiously.

"It's done!" Ragna said with delight.

Ragna and Nu were munching down on their pancakes. Ragna couldn't help but see how ravenously Nu was chowing down. Ragna looks down on his plate once before talking.

Ragna puts his fork down. "Nu...why do you love me so much?"

Nu stares at Ragna for a moment while chewing. "Because Ragna, you and Nu have so~ much in common!"

"Okay, besides that..."

Nu's smile disappeared and looked down on her food. "Well...you never give up and you put up with a lot on your life...and Nu wants to help give you comfort."

Ragna's expression of discomfort did not change. "Then what was all that, 'becoming one' shit back when we used to fight, huh?"

Nu sniffles a bit as tears form in her eyes.

Ragna rolls his eyes back a bit. "What, are you going to moe your way into pity from me? Not going to work, Nu."

"Nu was really...crying for help...when she was fighting you...Nu spent nearly her whole life in that place...until she was reincarnated thanks to the Life Link we share..." Nu starts stuffing herself with food again.

Nu starts to talk with your mouth full. "Non't nu she, Ragna? Lu cleed Nu clom her misom. Mow, Nu monly wantchs to me mith Blagna to momfort him land mut his cast mehin nim!"

After Nu finishes her sentence, Nu starts coughing. Ragna's eyebrows raised a bit.

With teary eyes, Nu's lips formed the word water which Ragna understood.

"Whoops, I forgot the water, sorry..."

Ragna stared at Nu who was now really choking on her food. Her hands went up to her throat and her face started to have discoloration. Ragna looks away for a brief moment then looks back. Suddenly, he hears a voice in his head as Nu was choking.

"_Ragna...help me..." A familiar voice echoed._

"Huh?" Ragna looks around the room.

"_Help me, Ragna!" The voice echoed again._

Ragna looks at Nu again who was reaching out a single hand to him. "S-Saya?"

For some reason, he could only think that the cause of the voice was looking at Nu who fell to the floor upon losing oxygen intake entirely. Not thinking about what to do, Ragna quickly gets up and helps Nu out. He positions Nu's body so that her back was facing toward him. He places his hand around Nu's waist and performs the Heimlich maneuver on Nu a few times. Eventually, Nu coughs up the chunk of food she was choking on. Ragna turns Nu around and embraces her as she caught her breath.

"Are you alright? Have you caught your breath?" Ragna asked in a gentle voice.

Nu nodded in response.

Ragna smiled only slightly. "Good, because you just scared the shit out of me. Don't do that again."

Ragna and Nu went back to their positions on the table rather slowly. Ragna and Nu were just staring at each other with blank expressions. Nu took the initiative to break the silence.

"Why did Ragna save Nu? I thought Ragna didn't care for Nu..."

Ragna looks down at his lap. "If you died in front of me...I would feel like shit. Also you look like somebody I used to know...and I felt as though I would be losing her again if you died..."

Nu's expression turned into that of childish curiosity. "Nu will never die, Ragna. You know that we have a Life Link that will keep us together forever."

Ragna bangs a fist on the table, which startled Nu. "Even so, don't choke on me! You scared the shit out of me! Nu, I know I used to hate you but seeing you like this just made me...feel different somehow about you. Also, it doesn't matter if you and I have a so called 'Life Link'. I won't want you looking like you're going to die, period!"

Nu's face reddened a bit. She gasps upon surprise. As if overcome with energy, she leapt in the air across the table and landed in Ragna's lap, momentarily stunning him. Her eyes, including her eye patch, turned heart shaped. She wraps her arms around his neck and starts snuggling with her head against Ragna's high chest area near his neck.

"Nu? What the hell are you doing?" Ragna said, still unable to move.

Nu continued to snuggle against Ragna as she spoke. "Ragna~! Nu never knew that Ragna cared for Nu this much! It's like a dream come true! Nu feels like her chest is going to burst with happiness! Nu's all happy inside now! Nu loves Ragna! Always have, always will!"

Ragna could only let out a slight smile before gently rubbing Nu's head with his right hand. This only causes Nu to sigh affectionately against Ragna. Ragna looks up with an expression that defined slight irritation.

"I will never understand a Yandere's endearment...what the hell..."

Ragna tries to get up but the weight of Nu throws the both of them down on the floor. Ragna is face down while Nu is sitting down on her backside. Nu shakes Ragna.

"Ragna, are you okay?"

Ragna unsteadily gets up. "Yeah I think so..."

Nu gasps while looking on the floor. Ragna follows Nu's gaze and he saw that Nu's necklace for Ragna was in pieces on the floor. The pendant figurine of Nu was broken and the pearls were cracked while some of them were broken in pieces. Nu starts to tear up.

"Nu's sorry Ragna! It's all Nu's fault!" Nu said as she cried.

Ragna looks at Nu for a few seconds and then he holds her in a hug again. "Nu, it's only a necklace."

"But Ragna, Nu broke it! Aren't you mad?"

"Yeah, I am but I think I perfer the real you over just a necklace because I can actually talk to you."

Nu smiles avidly at Ragna who smiled back and not once second later, Nu cries out of joy while burying her face in Ragna's chest. Ragna stroked her hair as she cried.

_"Saya, even if it's not you who is in my arms right now, I still feel you."_

* * *

So what do you like on your Pancakes? Personally, I like to-oh wait, this isn't Facebook chat.

I need to do a better job in romance...I don't think this was nearly as good as _A Yandere's Affection_, to tell you the truth but again, that's just me.

As always, thanks for reading and please leave a non-flame review if you feel like it.

**A Yandere's Endearment: End**


End file.
